


Memories

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric reflects on how much his life has changed since meeting a certain abnegation girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

(This might have triggers in it. This is following the movie kinda. I’m sorry! Also I know this is a very odd ship but it’s my otp so sorry for that too) 

Eric’s POV

I throw back my glass of vodka then pour myself another. The bottle was almost out but it didn’t matter I had more in the kitchen. I started blankly at the glass while painful memories haunted me. 

The first time I laid eyes on her. My first thought was how tiny and fragile she looked. I had thought she would never make it in dauntless. That all changed when I asked for first jumper and I saw the fire in her eyes. Looking back on it, that was the moment I started falling. 

I knew she was scared of me at first. It wasn’t a surprise everyone was but unlike everyone else she looked past my snarl and glare. She was doing really bad in the physical part of the training so she started going early and staying late. I had caught her when she was staying late one night.

“What are you doing?” I asked giving her a glare. She jumped and turned to face me.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I really need the practice.” She said nervously. I nodded and walked towards her. I went around to the other side of the punching bag and held it. 

“Alright. Practice.” I told her. She gulped and nodded. She began to punch the bag. I gave her tips till she was actually hitting the bag with some force. 

“Thank you Eric.” She looked at me and smiled. I was pretty sure all of my brain functions shut down when she did. I had to shake my head to even think a coherent thought. 

“Tomorrow night we’ll practice on the mat. Don’t be late Tris.” I told her and then walk out of the practice room. I helped her practice every morning and every night from that point on. 

We grew close in a short amount of time. Within a week we were joking and laughing during our private practices. Everything with her was natural and the only thing that was forced was when I had to be harsh with her in front of everyone. She took everything I threw at her though.   
The night of capture the flag was the night of our first kiss. I had picked her for my team and because of her brilliant thinking we won. After she went on the zipline I took her to one of my favorite spots to go to at night. It was a bench at the park that had trees surrounding it and one light above it. 

“I’m proud of you.” I told her softly as I placed my hand over hers. Even in the dim lighting I could see her blush.   
“Thanks it wasn’t just me though. We made a pretty good team.” She said. I smiled at her and she looked surprised by it. 

“Yeah we do.” I said looking her in the eyes. We both leaned towards the other, our eyes closing as we did. The kiss was passionate and long. We took our time with memorizing each others mouths. Her hands curled in my hair and I pulled her as close as I possibly could. 

When we finally broke the kiss we didn’t pull apart instead we rested our foreheads against the others. Neither of us spoke for a while but we didn’t need to. It was almost like we could just tell what the other was feeling. We only pulled away from each other when we heard people looking for us.   
“Tris I don’t regret that.” I told her as I stood up. 

“I don’t regret it either.” She told me. 

“Good.” I smile at her. She didn’t get to respond because her friends find us. We began dating after that night. I was so proud when I heard how well she was doing in the second phase. Of course looking back on it I should of known what was going on but I wasn’t the one running her tests so I didn’t think about it. 

The night she was attacked was the night I told her I loved her. I had caught the guys in the act and fought them off. After they were gone I picked her up and carried her to my place. I bandaged her cuts up and she wrapped up my bleeding knuckles. 

I kneeled down in front of her and held her face in my hands. She was shaking still from what had happened. I kissed her softly on her forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips. 

“Please don’t go anywhere alone anymore. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you Tris. I love you.” I told her my eyes tearing up at the thought of what if I hadn’t been there. 

“Eric I love you too but I can’t promise nothing will happen to me even if I’m never alone.” She said and kissed one of my hands softly. 

“Tris I couldn’t live without you. If something happens to you I’m not going to live. I’ve never loved anyone before and there’s no way to love anyone else.” I told her.

“Eric if something happens to me please keep living. Promise me that please. You have to promise me that.” She said desperately. 

“Tris I can’t….” I started. 

“No Eric promise me!” She demanded. 

“I… I promise I’ll keep living.” I said with a sigh. After that she relaxed and we went to bed. I slept with her in my arms that night. That was the best night of sleep I had or will ever have again. 

The last big that happened in our relationship was me finding out she was divergent. It was during the attack on abnegation that I found out. My boss and I were going around making sure everything was in place when I spotted Tris and Four. I walked over to them and sighed. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t have a choice. Once this is over and I convince them to let you go back to normal I’ll explain everything.” I whispered to her so my boss wouldn’t hear. My boss was looking at Four curiously. When he poked him Tris moved pointing her gun at his head and he pointed his gun at her. Four had his gun pointed at me and I pointed mine at him. 

“Four remember our deal. You don’t hurt him.” Tris said. 

“He’ll kill me if I put the gun down Tris.” Four said. I looked at Tris. 

“Tris you’re divergent?” I asked just hoping this was a mistake. 

“Eric I wanted to tell you I just couldn’t. I’m sorry” She said looking at me. 

“Tris put the gun down and you won’t get hurt.” I pleaded. I had to protect her. 

“Eric join us please for me. I love you.” She begged. I lower my gun a little bit. I’d do anything for her. 

“Eric joining them will only get her killed.” My boss said to me. I stepped in between my boss’ gun and Tris’ gun. Four points his gun at my boss. I turn and face Tris. 

“Tris please I need to keep you safe.” I said. 

“Eric…” She said unsure. 

“Tris nothing will happen to you please just come with me.” I begged and placed my hands over hers. I was so focused on trying to get her to come with me that I didn’t see one of the dauntless raise his gun at Tris. I did hear the gun shot and see the blood cover her shirt. “Tris!” I yelled. 

I grabbed her as she collapsed. I cradled her to my chest. The tears poured from my face as I try to reassure her that it was going to be okay. 

“Eric… remember… to live. I love… you.” She said between gasps of breath. 

“I love you too. Please don’t leave me. Tris you can’t leave me! Please!” I yelled as her eyes close. When she stopped breathing I sobbed and just kept on repeating I love you. 

After about five minutes a rage I had never felt before filled my entire body. I gently placed her body on the ground and stood up. I look at the dauntless that shot her and raised my gun and shot him five times. I then turned to my boss and shot him in the head. After that I set fire on everyone I knew was in charge of the dauntless. 

After I was done I picked up her body and carried her away from the chaos. I went to the park and placed her on our bench. I kissed her forehead softly and told her that I’d be back after I was done. I left and killed the erudite bitch that set everything up. I made sure she stopped the mass murder first. I went back to Tris afterwards and burried her under one of the trees. I carved her name into the tree and after that was all taken care of I broke down. 

That took place 6 months ago and now I’m just a shell of the man I once was. I’ve become an alcoholic just hoping my kidneys will fail soon or that maybe I’ll get so drunk that I fall from a high place. I barely eat and I don’t go out unless it’s to get more alcohol and some food. It’s not like it matters anyways, Tris is dead. Nothing mattered anymore…


End file.
